El Coleccionista de Escobas
by Sorg-esp
Summary: Kennywoth Whisp, renombrado autor de Quidditch a través de los Tiempos entre otros títulos, es también un reputado coleccionista de escobas vintage. Antes de que la cosa se vuelva a poner fea en Gran Bretaña, viaja a España para adquirir una escoba muy especial. Potterverso Sorg-expandido


**Disclaimer: El potterverso y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y otros. No obtenemos ningún lucro de estas historias.**

**Copyright: La Sorg-expansión está bajo mis derechos de autor. **

**EL COLECCIONISTA DE ESCOBAS**

_Kennilworthy Whisp es un reconocido experto en quidditch (además de un fanático, según sus propias palabras). Es autor de numerosas obras relacionadas con el quidditch, tales como "Los Asombrosos Wingtown Wanderers"; "Volaba como un loco. Una biografía de Dai Peligroso Llewellyn"; y "Golpear las bludgers: un estudio sobre estrategias defensivas en el quidditch." Kennilworthy Whisp divide su tiempo entre su hogar en Nottinghamshire y "dónde quiera que los Wingtown Wanderers jueguen esta semana". Sus aficiones incluyen el backgammon, la cocina vegetariana y coleccionar escobas clásicas._

(Quidditch a través de los tiempos)

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

_**La Albufera de Valencia, principios de septiembre de 1981...**_

El sol abrasador lucía brillante en medio de un cielo completamente azul y sus rayos rielaban en un mar calmo que parecía de plata. Aquí y allá había unas casas de tejados pajizos a dos aguas y paredes increíblemente blancas, rodeadas de pequeños huertos. "Bauracas" le habían dicho que se llamaban, o algo parecido, y le daban al entorno cierto tono bucólico y rural. No se veía un alma y el visitante dedujo que aquel final de verano mediterráneo, tan extemporáneamente caluroso, afectaba a los muggles casi tanto como a él. Y puesto que, aparentemente, estaba solo, se habría detenido a disfrutar de las vistas si no hubiera sido porque hacía un calor infernal. Tan horroroso que había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había conjurado el hechizo refrescante en la última hora.

Kenny Whisp se detuvo junto a una verja por la que trepaba voluptuosa una enorme parra y bajo su sombra se retiró el sombrero y se pasó un pañuelo por la frente para enjugarse el sudor antes de sacar la varita y repetir la invocación. La inmediata bajada de temperatura alrededor de su piel le produjo un alivio indescriptible, tanto que cerró los ojos unos instantes para disfrutarlo antes de volver a meter la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica ligera para repasar por enésima vez el plano y las instrucciones para llegar hasta las oficinas de Moltó.

Debía estar loco, con el calor que hacía y lo complicado que estaba resultando encontrar aquella pequeña fábrica de pociones, y todo por conseguir una escoba de colección. Claro que no se trataba de cualquier escoba de colección, sino de una Flecha Plateada, la verdadera precursora de la escoba de carreras, la primera capaz de superar los 112 km/hora con viento de cola. Una escoba construida manualmente y en su integridad por su diseñador, Leonard Jewkes, a comienzos del siglo. Por esa escoba había volado hasta el levante peninsular.

En la década de 1910 el quidditch español vivió un momento dulce, sobre todo a nivel de clubes, pues hubo presencia de equipos patrios en todas las competiciones europeas que se celebraron, con mayor o menor fortuna. El mas destacado sin duda fue un equipo del norte, el Herensuge, que tenía su base en un profundo valle navarro oculto en los Pirineos, y cuyo nombre hacía alusión al dragón pirenaico de siete cabezas, una especie prácticamente en extinción.

Por aquellas fechas el equipo español se encontraba en lo mas alto, tanto a nivel nacional como internacional (un campeonato de Europa de Equipos y dos subcampeonatos en cinco años), y todo gracias a un bloque compacto en el que no destacaba precisamente el buscador, aunque Javier Ziganda no era malo en absoluto, ni tampoco en la extraordinaria guardameta Pili Chocarro, residía el elemento aglutinador. En opinión de Kenny Whisp el éxito de aquel equipo montañés se debía al talento del trío de cazadores. Y muy especialmente a su capitán y líder indiscutible: Martín Amatriaín.

Aunque el señor Amatriaín había fallecido unos años atrás, no fue hasta hacía un par de meses cuando Whisp descubrió, husmeando entre los libros del puesto mas cutre de la Feria de Hogsmeade del Libro de Segunda Mano y Segundo Ojo, un viejo Registro de Pedidos de Jewkes. Por supuesto, el corazón se le aceleró al tenerlo entre sus manos, y pagó sin regatear los 9 galeones que le pidió el vendedor, aunque en su fuero interno reconocía que era un precio exorbitado. Pero aquel viejo libraco era como el mapa del tesoro para un coleccionista como él, puesto que contenía los nombres y direcciones de los primeros poseedores de tan valiosos objetos, junto con la descripción de la escoba y sus adaptaciones particulares, su número de serie y su fecha de entrega.

Inmediatamente se desapareció con su preciada adquisición y se plantó en su casa de Nottinghamshire para sentarse en su sillón favorito a enfrascarse en desentrañar quienes fueron los afortunados que en su momento adquirieron aquellas escobas, y si era posible aún, seguir la pista de alguna. Aunque según iba leyendo el ánimo le iba decayendo.

Descartó a los descendientes de Mamfred Goyle de inmediato porque su nieto, que probablemente poseía la escoba si es que ésta había sobrevivido, le parecía un bruto demasiado intratable que igual le expulsaba de sus posesiones a base de hechizos desagradables. De Lucius Malfoy, que debía haber recibido la que adquirió Brutus Malfoy en 1907, también pasó de largo porque, aunque podía poner en práctica modales exquisitos y hasta llegar a poner un precio medianamente razonable, no se fiaba de que la escoba hubiera sido equipada con magia adicional de carácter un tanto oscuro. Las que habían sido adquiridas para las Selecciones de Gales y de Escocia las descartó de inmediato porque estaban en el Museo del Quidditch de Londres. Y puesto en contacto con la familia Smith, recibió con desolación la noticia de que la Flecha Plateada adquirida en su día por Jeremiah Smith quedó completamente destrozada cuando el mago capotó mientras volaba bajo una terrible tormenta en Gales.

Casi había renunciado a la posibilidad de incorporar un ejemplar a su colección cuando vislumbró un rayito de esperanza en aquellas páginas desgastadas del final. Era pergamino finísimo, raspado una y otra vez para volver a utilizarlo. Evidentemente, Jewkes no confería el mismo valor a sus clientes nacionales que a los extranjeros, porque aquellas páginas casi transparentes, deterioradas y finas como la piel de una cebolla contenían el listado de encargos para magos del continente. Y allí estaba, inconfundible aunque mal escrito. Y para un equipo entero, ni mas ni menos. Siete escobas, el número mágico por antonomasia. Kenny no sabía ni un símbolo de aritmancia pero... ¿No sería demasiada mala suerte no poder hacerse con ninguna de ellas?

Kenny copió cuidadosamente el pedido y la fecha de entrega en un pergamino nuevo, a continuación revisó sus viejos álbumes de equipos de Quidditch de Europa y, finalmente, se decidió a visitar España.

En primer lugar había estado en Toledo. La ciudad del Tajo había sido la primera capital de lo que fue, en el siglo XIII, el germen de un estado mágico peninsular mas o menos unificado que, desde la temprana fecha de 1212, ya hizo sus pinitos para desvincularse de los reyes muggles y sus batallas. Allí tuvo su sede la primera asamblea de magos, que se reunía en un lugar llamado La Casa de las Tradiciones, un edificio altamente mágico que ahora era, sobre todo, un museo. Toledo también era la sede del Museo Nacional de Quidditch, y allí constató que poseían dos Flechas Plateadas que habían pertenecido a la Guardiana del Herensuge y a un buscador de los Murciélagos de Valencia de la misma época que la había adquirido de segunda mano a un famoso jugador veneciano que se retiró pronto por lesión.

Kenny revisó sus notas y tachó aquellas dos escobas. En cualquier caso, en la península podían existir todavía seis, y una de ellas le atraía especialmente. Así que a continuación voló hasta el Pirineo.


End file.
